dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cratos
Ares Athena Dionysus Eileithyia Emyo Eris Ersa Hebe Helen of Troy Hephaestus Heracles Hermes Minos Pandia Persephone Perseus Rhadamanthus the Graces the Horae the Litae the Muses the Moirai Artemis Asclepius Troilus Aristaeus Orpheus Kisuke Yamamoto Leto Apollo Katsuko Yamamoto }} |Affiliations = Kouh Academy (First-Year Student) Yamamoto's Residence Occult Research Club Rias Gremory's Peerage (honorary ) |Status = Active |Ranking = 1st Year Student Demigod Spartan Rook }} Cratos (クラトス, Kuratosu) or Kratos is a Greek spartan demigod son of Apollo, and the mortal mother, Katsuko Yamamoto. He's a first year student of Kouh Academy, and the only demigod on campus. He is aware of devil occupation, and they know of his true nature. After being confronted by Rias, he joins the Occult Research Club and became a honorary member of Rias' peerage. He appears as the main character in Highschool AxU. Biography Early Life Birth & Childhood Cratos was born to the god, Apollo and to the mortal human female, Katsuko Yamamoto. Being int the Yamamoto Family, who is known to have generations of combat masters, specifically in kenjutsu and the martial arts, he was trained by his mother at his family's dojo, including practicing his swordsmenship as young as 5 years old. However, with the request of Apollo, he took Cratos to the land of Sparta where he is trained by the descendents of the original 300 spartans who fought in the battle of Thermopylae. The descendents of the 300 never trained a boy from birth, but accepted Cratos anyways since it came from one of their gods. Since he was only 5 years old, they had him bath in wine with a female spartan. Due to his divine heritage to Apollo, he had shown he was a healty and a strong child when he turned 7 when shown to the Gerousia, allowing him to be taken in by the spartan female as his "mother". Agoge After passing the inspection, Cratos is then taken from his Spartan mother, and placed in the Agoge, the harsh ancient training regiment of Ancient Sparta. He would be placed under the control of the state itself, and is sent to live with other young boys, and is taken in by a older spartan for their early education stages. During his paidískoi stage, Cratos trained and taught in various warfare and hunting. Due to his divine heritage, he had shown great promise as this traning greatly increased his physical attributes, and is more physically capable then the others. Many older spartans felt like Heracles was with him when they see Cratos train. When Cratos turned to the age of 12, like the others is only given a red cloak, and usally is given one piece of clothing per year. He had to worn the, regardless of weather conditions and seasons. This is to make them more resiliant to the conditions of nature, and be able to survive. He has desmontrated this, and was one of those who did survived the harsh weather. Even he was starving and freezing and greatly fitugued, he held his own, and was able to pass. During most of this part, he had to create his own bed and items, and had taught himself in stealth and hunting. But he was caught, adnd were severly punished for it, like the others. Regardless he's a demigod, they punished him, and he took it all. However, when he turned 15, he was made into a full spartan soldier as he demonstrated the skill, the control and strength to be one. After finally being officially recognized, he was then returned to Kyoto where he would move to Kouh Academy. Kouh Academy Appearance Personality Cratos, much like his father, is a caring individual, and wishes to only help those around him. He has shown compassion to everyone he cares for, and even used his divine capabilities to help them. However, he does possess a tendency to be a womenizer of sorts, always flirting to girls he loves and enjoys being around with. This is overlooked by his kind natured demeanour and thus allowing him to befriend people with greater ease. Powers & Abilities As a spartan demigod, Cratos is a exceptionally skillful and powerful warrior of warfare and arms. Demigod Physiology *'Superhuman Strength': Cratos is the most physically stronger spartan of the 21st century due to his demigod status. His strength allowed him to act of strength rarely, if not ever found in spartans. He was able to lift large rocks and use them as weapons during the agoge, and even had been able to punch a wolf's head clean off. He was even able to physically stronger then Kára and even knock her back at times. *'Superhuman Durability': Cratos muscle fibers and bone density is 5x more dense then a human being, allowing him take impacts with no wounds. He had even demonstrated his level by leaping a 20ft tall clif to save a fellow spartan boy when he fell, and only sustain minor injuries. Expert Combatant: Cratos, being trained to be a master of combat, sis highlt skillful in most areas of combat, from using weapons, shields and unarmed combat. His skill is shown when he fought Kára and was able to stun her and damage her with his shield. Gifted Intellect: Cratos is a well gifted being, and is able to learn petty fast then most spartans. He has shown his intellect in processing information, and being in the top 5 of academics, including in Kouh Academy. Expert Tactician & Strategist: Being in the nemrous warefare theories, and formations, Cratos is a highly skilful in formulating tactics and strategis. He is able to think of any tactic in the heat, or at the moments notice. He is able to coordinate with various regiments and small teams to achieve exceptional results. Spartan Rage: As a spartan, Cratos is able to control his rage and anger to allow focus and concentration. But, he is able to release as Spartan Rage, which augments his physicall conditioning beyond their total limitations to allow stronger, faster and more enduring assaults. *'Augmented Strength': Cratos' strength is augmented where he is able to continuously attack any, and stagger them due to his strength. This is shown he used Spartan Rage on Kára, and she staggered many times under his blows. *'Augmented Durability': Paraphernalia Equipment Shield of Achilles: the shield used by Achillies during the Trojan War. It was sent to him by a unknown person. Weapons Axe of Perun Trivia/Notes *Cratos is one of the youngest officially recgonized spartans. *Cratos appears to have a crash of on Rossweisse. *Cratos is named after Kratos from Greek mythology. Category:Fanon Demigod Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Spartan